Coming Home
by Belle C'est Moi
Summary: Discontinued! Sorry!
1. Author

**Author's Note**

**So I'm sorry to say that I'm discontinuing Coming Home and Drama is Not the Word. It's not that I don't like these stories it's just that I have no time to finish them, and I don't want you guys sitting there waiting for an update that will never come. If you don't want to stories come off of fanfiction and you're a writer or want to be just PM me and maybe these stories won't have to come down. But until then I will be taking these stories off the site soon.**

**-Yours Truly **

**Brianna Banana**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coming Home**

**Chapter One**

**Andrea's POV**

I ran down the dark alley, with only my duffle bag on my shoulder. I didn't know if anyone was following me, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was getting out, and as far away I could get from this awful town. Alcon, Vermont. Anywhere was better than here. It was a dead end town. Everyone knew everyone, and everything about everybody.

It's horrible.

I ran until I got to a greyhound station. I wasn't going to get on the bus, everyone in there would rat me out the moment they found out I ran away. I was smarter than that, this time anyway. I walked to the back parking lot and looked for a car that looked like it wouldn't be missed. Then I saw it a run down old Toyota. I ran to it and opened my duffle and got a hanger, and started trying to unlock the door.

_Click. Click._

I opened the door and threw my duffle bag in the passenger seat, and started working on hotwiring the car.

_Gurrrr –Gurrriingggg_

I sighed contently. ' _My "no plan" plan is working out quite fondly_' I thought as I started making my way outta this town. I had no clue where I was going. But I had a idea. New York City. The place where I was born… I was going to find my birth parents.

I pulled into a small Comfort Inn in Albany. I walked in with my duffle bag. The lady at the counter was a old lady with greying hair, she looked over her glasses at me.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" She asked politely, but you could tell she wanted to tell me to leave, by the way she was looking at me. I walked up to the counter, trying to look as grown up a 15 year old could look.

"Yes you can. I need a room for the night. The storm is getting bad and it's very late." I said with a small smile. She looked me up and down.

"You got to be 18 or older to rent a room here, young lady. You need to go home. We don't need no trouble here." She spat, at me. No worries. Plan B. I converted my small smile into a what I called a "Excuse me" face.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, But I am 18. I face here is my ID." I pulled out my fake id I had made before my trip. Of course none of the information on there is true. Not even the name.

"Sarah Jean Cornell?" She question.

"She ma'am. Now like I said, I like a room. Or I could go spend my money elsewhere." I said gripping my duffle bag harder, to prove my point. She pulled out a pair of keys that said 203, and handed them to me.

"Your room is one the second floor." She said glaring at me to figure out if giving me the keys was a good idea or not. I smiled, and handed her the money that would cover one night.

"Thank you very much." I said as I walked away to my room. Once I got in I jumped on the bed and laughed. I never felt so happy. Just being one step closer to knowing my parents is a dream come true. I couldn't wait to meet them. I got up and went to the bathroom, and got in the shower. I wasn't wasting any time. The quicker I go to sleep the quicker I'll be to seeing the face of my mom and dad. I got out the shower, and changed into my jammies. I got in my bed and quickly closed my eyes. Hopefully tomorrow will be as good as this one.

I woke up to sirens in the distant. I got up and looked around my room. Everything is where it should be. I went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower and to a quickie. I don't know when the next time I'll be able to do this again will be. I got dress and packed my bags. I also packed a pillow and a small blanket from the bed. I left the keys to the room on the bed and walked down the back stairwell. I had a feeling that going down the front would be trouble. I walked outside and got into the stolen Toyota. I started it and pulled out of the Comfort Inn parking lot. Not even a mile away, about 3 cop cars pulled into the Comfort Inn. Good thing I got out when I did. I sighed, _'God must be on my side.'_ I thought with a small smile. In three in a half hour I should be in New York City. But I think I could make it in 2. I sped into the morning traffic.

I was on a mission. And I was determined to win.

I was finally here. New York City, the Fashion City of America, the place where my parent should be. I was walking down the side walk. I had to ditch the car, because I had a feeling the car was reported stolen, and I didn't need that right now. So I decided to walk out the rest of my trip. NewYork–Presbyterian Hospital was my next destination. I only had a few more blocks to go and I would be there. The side walk was full of average people, walking and talking into their Bluetooth. I wonder if one of these people could be my mom or dad. My dad could be a CEO of some mega company, and my mom could be a model. They could be anything. As I walked and wondered to myself, I heard yelling the was pushed into a wall, by some boy who was running. He looked back and yelled sorry, then continue on his running marathon. Another guy, who was also running, stopped by me and picked up my duffle bag, and handed it to me.

"Sorry about that. My brother and I have to be somewhere." He said with a apologetic smile. His hair was black and he had green hazel eyes.

"Thanks, well you better get going before your late." I said to him. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time.

"I can walk with you for a couple of seconds. Being late never hurts." He said with a small smile. I smile, and we started walking towards the hospital.

"My names Josh, what's yours?" Josh asked.

"Andrea, but I prefer Andy." I said readjusting my duffle bag.

"Andy." Josh said quietly.

"Yeah… Andy." I said again unsure of what he was doing.

"Andrea is a pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm going to call you Andrea. Okay?" Josh said looking at me. I blushed.

"Umm, okay." I said, and looked away so he wouldn't notice my blush.

"SO Andrea , where do you go to school?" Josh asked. I looked him and thought quickly.

"I just umm… moved here. No school yet. What school do you go to?"

"I got to Hope High School, down in Brooklyn. But today me and my brother get a get out of school card. " Josh said, I nodded not wanting to pry into his business.

"So where are you headed to?" josh question.

"To New York–Presbyterian hospital. I need to get some paper for my mom." I half lied. Josh nodded.

"Well I guess I should go since the hospital is right down this street. But umm… can I have your number? We could hang out some time." Josh said with a smile.

"I would give it to you, but I have no phone." I said with an apologetic smile. He dug in his pocket and got a pen. He grabbed my hand and wrote in my palm his number.

"Give me a ring when you get a chance. I always text in school!" he yelled as he walked away. I blushed again and started walking to the hospital. Josh was the first person who actually wanted to get to know me. Being in New York could be a fresh start for me. Once I find my parents anyway.

I entered the hospital, and was filled with nervous jitters. People were everywhere. It was mind boggling. I felt like sitting down, but I couldn't. I started making my way through the crowded hospital looking for an area where a nurse could help me. I found a doctor who was just reviewing some papers. I walked over to him, and asked him where the information desk was. He told me that was where he was heading and he'd be please to take me. I followed him to Information Desk, once we were there, I thanked him. I got behind some lady who was waiting to be assisted. One of the four nurse called next and she left. I was the next person in line. I was so nervous.

_Next!_

I walked over to the nurse who was sitting at a small desk. She had long blond hair, and hazel eyes. Her name tag read "Mrs. Swanson"

"How can I help you honey?" she asked in a sweet kind voice. She looked up at me and gave a small gasp. My heart started beating fast. '_Was I wanted by law? Is something wrong?'_ I thought. But I had to keep my composer.

"I need my birth Certificate please. My mom was to busy to get it and I need it to place sports." I said with a small smile. She smile back.

"Sure honey, what's your name, and birthday?" She asked.

"Andrea Taylor Delmont, and January 13, 1996." I said hopefully. My last name was changed when I moved in with my foster family. I only remember using the Delmont on one occasion before changing it. Hopefully it was the right name. Mrs. Swanson started typing away at her computer, but she didn't fail to take quick glances at me. I was becoming more and more nervous by the minute.

"Here we go Andrea." She said as the paper started to print.

"So what school do you go to?" She asked, with a smile.

"Hope High School." I said using the only school I knew of.

"Really? My daughter goes there Allison. Maybe you know her?" She said.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I seen her around." I said with a little smile.

"I'm sure you have." She said then, handed me my Certificate.

"I hope you make the team honey." She said as I walked away. I just waved back at her then when I was out of her site. I ran out of the building. I had it. The only thing that will link me to my rightful parents. I looked at the paper, and smiled. Names, I had names,

_**Mother: Courtney Rene Delmont**_

_**Father: Duncan Evan Wright**_

I am so close to finding my parents I could almost smell them. I can't wait to see them.

**Author's Note.!**

**So this story just hit me with a big BANG.! I was watching tv and writing Drama is Not the Word (which will be up dated if not today tomorrow) when I thought of this story. I have a few ideas for this story, but I don't know. I think I have to many stories up and running but this story is speaks to me. SO expect to see more of it soon. I hope you guys liked it a lot. I loved writing it. Next chapter will be AMAZING. If it turns out the way I vision it. But of course it's gonna be awesome. Well This Author's note from this point on will be ramblings, I was shooting for 2,ooo words or more and I'm short 20 words. (Laugh out Loud) Well I been working on College days and surfing waves. That should also be updated either today or tomorrow. I just got off of fall break so.. back to the busy school days. But school days are good days for you guys, because I am more likely to get on my computer to work on homework and slowly but surely make my way into working on completing a chapter. Either way. 3 stories will be updated this week. Then The Last Fight (Long Anticipated Story) will be worked on. It's gonna be the… I guess we can call it the Pre-Climax : ) well whatever you want to call it. It's coming. Well Long Rambles Over. Tune in next time to see what Andrea will do, to finding her parents.**

**-Love Anna. 3 **


	3. Chapter 2

Coming Home

Chapter 2

Andrea's POV

I looked out the paper once again, with a big smile. I had names! I ran down the stairs oh the hospital and started walking on the sideway. All I had to do know was find a library and Google up my parents. I walked on the sidewalk for about a couple minutes.

That was until I realized, I had no idea where I was going. I stopped walking and looked around. I didn't recognize anything. There was hardly anyone walking on the sidewalk, and the ones who were looked real shady. The once beautiful buildings turned into old rundown apartment duplexes.

I walked slowly down the disserted sidewalk. I put my hand in my pocket and made sure I had my pocket knife handy. I heard the streets of New York get ugly real quick. I have to be ready for anything. I started to walk faster; I wanted to get through this block before something bad happens.

"Well, look what we got here boys." I heard someone say. I Turned around quickly and saw 3 young guys surrounding me. The boys couldn't be older than 17.

"Hey hot stuff. I'm Damarco. What are you doing on my block?" Damarco said. Damarco was a tall light skinned boy with light brown eyes. He didn't look like a hoodlum. Quite the opposite. He was wearing a collar shirt with a black striped polo, and dark wash jeans with polo boots. He looked about 16.

"Name isn't 'hot stuff' my name is Andy. And this couldn't possibly be your block. How old are you guys? Like 11?" I said. The two other guys started walking toward me, but Damarco but his hand up and the stopped.

"Hold up boys. It looks like we got a fighter. We don't get many fighters on this block. What is your business here?" Damarco asked crossing his arms.

"I have to have a reason for walking on the side walk now?" I replied.

"On this block... hell yeah." One of Damarco follower said. He was also tall with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. I crossed my arms.

"And why is that?" I asked annoyed.

"Our block. Our Business." Damarco answered simply.

"Yo. Let's just hurry up and teach her a lesson." The other follower said. He was short with brown hair and brown eyes. The two followers started walking toward me. I didn't move. I could easily take both of them. The short one came first, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and jawed him. Damarco stood where he was and just watched as his other goon charged toward me with his fist high in the arm. When he came close enough, I step to the side and grabbed his fist and elbowed him in the nose. He fell on his knees and I kicked him. I stepped back and looked at Damarco who was smiling at me.

"You really are a fighter Andy." Damarco said while clapping his hands. I crossed my arms again.

"Really?" I huffed as I turned around, and started walking. I kept walking until I realized I still didn't have a clue where the nearest library would be. I turned around and saw that Damarco and his goons where walking in the opposite direction. I looked at my wristwatch.

5:57p.m.

I didn't have much time. It's going to get dark soon. And I don't have any information about any of my parent. I don't have anywhere to stay. SO much for my 'No Plan' plan. I ran m hand down my face. Then I saw it.

Josh's number!

All I have to do is call Josh and ask for his help. I smiled. I ran looking for the nearest pay phone, luckily on was at the corner of the block. I stepped inside the booth and got the phone off the hook and started dialing.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" I heard Josh say on the line.

"Josh! It's Andy."

"Andrea, how are you?"

"Josh I'm not good at all. I'm lost and I need to get to a computer quickly."

"Andrea how did you get lost?"

"I have no idea. I ended up on the block where I was confronted by these boys-"

"Are you okay? Do you know who they are?"

"Yeah I'm find, and one, the main guy, Damarco."

"Hey wait, Damarco? Is he tall and light skin? With two friends with him?"

"YES!" I yelled joyfully.

"Stay where you are. I know exactly where you are."

"Josh, are you close? I don't have much time."

"I'm closer than you think. See you in a few."

_Click_

I hung up the phone and waited for Josh. I looked at my watch again. 6:12. I sighed. I'm running out of time. I got out of the booth and looked around. I saw no one. I sighed.

'_What am I going to do, if it's too late to find my parent house? I want to tell Josh, but I don't want him to think I'm a no good runaway.' _I thought hastily.

"Andrea!" I heard Josh yell. I looked around and saw his stiletto coming over. I started walking over to him. He stopped running and walked over to me, and looked down at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He said looking down at me with his hazel eyes. I opened my arm wide and spun around.

"Fine, see." I said with a grin. Josh smiled then handed me an IPad. I looked at it confused.

"You said you needed a computer right?" he asked me.

"Right, I do. Is there somewhere we can sit?" I asked looking around.

"There's a bus stop up that hill, very close." He said, pointing up a street that had a truck load of cars park on the curb.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." I concluded as I walked forward. We got to the bus stop it was only us there. I guess the bus already came. We sat down, and I looked at the IPad again. Analyzing it very closely.

'_How do you turn this on?'_ I thought. '_Josh is going to think I'm so lame_.'

"Here" Josh said as he took the IPad out of my hands and turned it on. "I had trouble with it my first time too. No worries." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said quietly as I fiddled with my fingers.

"So what are you looking for?" Josh asked.

"Umm… can you pull up these people's address? Duncan Wright and Courtney Delmont." I said nervously.

"Sure."Josh said, and then started doing stuff on the IPad. I looked ahead of me. There was a couple holding hands walking. There were people outside talking to neighbors. It was comforting. Way better than where I saw Damarco and his goons.

"Okay. So Courtney Delmont's address is not available to see. But Duncan Wright his address is here." Josh said looking at the screen carefully.

"Do you know where his house is? Is it close?" I asked nervously. Joshlooked at me, and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is there a reason you are looking up these people?" Josh questioned. I looked at him.

"Yes. Now are you going to tell me where his house is? It's getting late." I snapped as I looked back at my watch. 7:03. Josh shook his head.

"His apartment is about 3 blocks away. It's a long walk but a short drive. Do you have money for a taxi?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I have some." I said, Josh pulled out his phone and called a taxi.

"The taxi should be here in a little bit. Now when you get to the apartment, the room number is B12. You're going to the Brooklyn Heights Condos" Josh said, then stood up and started walking.

"Wait Josh!" I said as I chased after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. And you're going to go do whatever you have to do." Josh replied rudely. I Gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing is wrong with me. But something is wrong with you." Josh said. I stepped back from him. This new attitude was new to me.

"What are you talking about!" I yelled at him.

"What I'm talking about is that you're not from here. And the things you are doing are dangerous. Especially for you. " Josh said. I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"Especially for me? What the hell is that suppose to mean." I growled.

"I mean, you young and attractive. Someone could very easily come and take you. It's late, and I'm pretty sure your mom doesn't know where you are. Why are you going over some stranger's house? This is dum-"

"Because!" I yelled. Josh shook his head.

"I thought you were smarter than this Andrea." Josh said as he walked away. I felt a tear roll down my face. I didn't wipe it; I just let it roll down my cheek.

Honk!

I turned around and saw the taxi on the curb. I got in and told him where he needed to go.

I got out of the cab, and looked at the condo duplex. It was nice to be in the middle of Brooklyn. I walked through the Duplex's doors into a small welcome center. I went up the deck and grabbed a map of the place. From looking at the map, it shows that the duplex was a neighborhood inside of a building. There was even a park and a pool. This was cool. I followed the map to where the B condo should be.

I was so excited and nervous. I stood in front of my maker's door. His condo was very nice. A 3 story condo, there were a couple cars on the small driveway. I was scared. But I knocked on the door anyway. A couple seconds later a man opened the door. He was very tall, with jet black hair. He looked down at me with the same eyes I had. Turquoise. He was wearing a Bullet for My Valentine wife beater, and had on dark wash jeans.

"Sorry Darling, but I have no money for cookies this week." The man said as he closed the door in my face. I stood there awestruck. He just closed the door on my face. I knocked on the door again, but harder. The same guy opened the door. Before he could say anything I started talking.

"Are you Duncan Wright?" I asked him quickly before he closed the door. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am. And who are you?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm Andrea, and I'm you daughter." I said joyful. Duncan opened the door a little wide and came outside the door.

"Who put you up to this kid? Geoff? Dj? Alejandro? Go home. I have no kids." He said as he started going back inside of his condo.

"Wait! I have proof your my father." I said as I started looking for my birth certificate. Duncan turned around and crossed his arms.

"What is it kid." He grumbled. I handed him the paper. And he looked at it for a while. He folded it up and looked at me again. I gave him a weak smile. He turned around and opened the door. I stood there shock that he would leave me outside.

"Are you coming kid?" Duncan said opening the door wider for to come through. I squealed, and happily walked inside.

**Author's Note.!**

**Is this Gold? Or what? :D Short A.N. Review Tell Me If You Like It Or Not.? Until Next time….**

**-Anna **


	4. Chapter 3

Coming Home

Chapter 3

Duncan's POV

"Are you coming kid?" I said, and then watched the girl happily walked inside. This has to be a prank. Me and Courtney couldn't possible have a child together. Especially since I haven't see her in years, this had to be a prank. I looked down at the girl again. She was short for whatever age she was. She looked just like Courtney… Except for her blue eyes and jet black hair. This was definitely not a prank. She smiled at me, and I head back a moan.

_I hope this is a dream._ I thought to myself.

"Come on kid, lets go to the living room." I said walking into my living room. I sat on the couch and she sat on the chair next to mine. She looked around with that smile still on her face.

"Kid. How old are you?" I asked.

"My name is Andrea or Andy for short. And I am 15." She said. I sighed, this has to be a prank.

"So where is your mom?" I asked wondering where Courtney was. She looked at me with confusion.

"You mean… she's not here?" She said with sadness dipping with every world. I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"No. Why would she be?" I asked.

"Well you guys are my birth parents so I thought you guys be together." She said quietly.

"Wait so you haven't met Courtney before? Kid, where did you come from?" I asked, she had my full attention now. I needed to know what the hell was going on.

"No I haven't met her before. I'm a foster kid, from Vermont. I hated my foster home; I knew I was born in here so I ran away. I did a lot of things just to find you and be with you guys." She said

"Things like what?" I asked her wondering exactly what this 15 year old did.

"I stole a car, had a couple fake IDs, and fought some boys down the block." She said proudly. Awe Shit.

She is my daughter.

"So in your plan, when you found me and… your mom. What exactly did you think was going to happen from there?" I asked, she worked so hard on her plan but I don't think it turned out the way she planned it. She looked at me for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. I sighed, and sat back in my chair.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her after a couple minutes.

"A little, but can I put my bag somewhere, and shower?" She asked while running her fingers down her slightly tangled black hair.

"Umm, sure. There is a guest room right up the stair to the left make yourself at home. And I'll order some pizza, cool?" I said making sure she was alright with the plan. She nodded and got up, and started walking to the guest room. I pulled out my cell phone and called on of my closet friends. Geoff.

_Ring!_

"Duncan, my man. I was just about to call you. Bridgette keeps telling me that there is a mini you running around town. She must've gotten into my stash 'cause she is off the wall." Geoff said causally.

"Geoff, that's why I'm calling you. The mini me is in the guest room taking a shower. You and Bridgette need to come over and help me figure out what to do."I said sighing. Geoff laughed.

"Dude, we are already in the car. Bridgette wanted to talk to you. I hope you got food. The girls are hungry."Geoff said, I could tell he had the stupid grin on his face.

"Why are you bringing them? This isn't a reunion Geoff." I said getting frustrated. I don't need any more little girls in my house.

"Yo! Ask Bridge! She told everyone to get in the car, and we did." Geoff said.

"Whatever, and tell Bridgette to pick up some pizza on her way over here. I don't got no food. Bye." I said then hung up. I threw my phone on the coffee table and tired to focus on the tv rather than the 'Little Me' upstairs. The tv was showing some random commercial. So I started going through the channels. Then I saw it. Courtney… and Me… on Total Drama Island, the Boot camp episode, the episode where we kissed for the first time. Oh god. I hated that show.

"Hey! That's Total Drama Island!" Andy said as she jumped on the couch next to me. She was into the show, and I just looked at her.

"You watch this show? Isn't It like 17 years old?" I asked her. Her head didn't even move. She was so into the show. Then the commercial came on and she snapped her head toward me.

"I'm not sure. It's old though. That's all they would play in the Foster Home. I liked it the moment I saw it, even though its total shit. You just get into it." She said to me. I nodded. It was total shit.

"So who is your favorite?" I asked her. She might not know who those people are but I do.

"Courtney. She is crazy and very pretty. Even though she went a little coco in the last 2 seasons. I still like her." She said.

"Yeah, Courtney's my favorite too."I said thinking about all the good times we had together.

"Really? Her and Duncan, they were my favorite couple until he cheated. But I forgave him. I could stay mad at him for some reason. I think it was because somewhere in my heart… I knew they get back together." She said. Looking back at the tv as the show came back on. I laid back in the chair. And watch the show with her. She looked back at me.

"My foster sister used to say I look like Courtney. I kind of see it, but that doesn't except my eyes. But I get them from you. " She said blinking them and smiled.

"You want to know why you look so much like Courtney?" I asked her. She nodded, of course.

"Cause… she's you mom." I said. Her eyes got wide, and it look like she stopped breathing. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Andy breathe. Andy BREATHE! " I yelled when her face started turning red. She let out a gasp and started gasping for air.

"Then you 'THE DUNCAN!' " She started yelling, and got up and started jumping. I didn't know what to say or what to do. So I just sat there and watch her, until she calmed down. When she was done, she jumped on the couch and laid her head on my shoulder. We finished watching the episode until it was over.

"I have one question." Andy said when the next show started playing.

"Go ahead."

"What do I call you?" She asked . I thought for a second.

"You can call me anything you want…" I told her. She smiled, probably thinking about all the things she could call me.

"I think I'm going to call you D Man or Dad. Which one do you like?" She asked me. I laughed.

"I like D Man, but you can call me dad." I told her. She smiled.

"Hey dad, I'm hungry." She told me.

"Umm pizza should be here in-" I started but was cut of by the loud

"Party is HERE!" Geoff's voice echoed in the house. Then the little one ran in and jumped on my lap. She was impossible to escape. The little one's hair was in a ponypail and she was wearing her school uniform. She was like 6 or something close to that.

"Dun-kan! We got pee-wa." She said, with a toothless smile.

"Taylor. Go wash your hands, and sit at the table." Bridgette said, as she walked in with pizza. The other one, Allison, walked in front of me with her hand out, like she was waiting for something.

"What's with the hand." I asked her. She sighed.

"Last week at the football game, you said if the quarterback didn't asked me to the dance you would give me twenty dollars." She said to me. She looked just like Bridgette, but acted like Geoff, when Bridgette wasn't around of course.

"Awhh, right. So why didn't he ask you to the dance?" I asked as I handed her a twenty.

"Because, Luke, he has a band, asked me." She said then walked in the kitchen. Geoff came in with nothing in his hands.

"Bro, it this the little you?" he asked looking at Andrea.

"Yup."

"Dude, she looks exactly like Court. It's scary man." Geoff said. I laughed.

"Hey Andrea, come get some pizza." Bridgette yelled from the kitchen. Andy got up and walked into the kitchen to eat.

"Dude, when she came up to the door, I thought it was you playing around or some shit. " I told him.

"Dude having a little girl to prank you is a little much. Even for me." Geoff said smiling. He tossed me a beer.

"I know. That's why I believe it." I told him before drinking some of my beer.

"So when you gonna talk to Court?" Geoff asked. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"I wasn't." I told him.

"Dude! You have you, if not for yourself then for the little you." Geoff said, raising his usually mellow voice.

"Dude, I already been sued by Courtney, for just trying to talk to her. She doesn't want anything to do with me." I said drinking more of my beer.

"Well the little you has to do with you and her. And that is something you need to handle soon. If you gonna keep her, if Court's gonna keep her, or if she going back to the foster home. It's a decision the both of you have to make." Geoff said going back to his mellow voice. I sighed he was right.

"I guess." I asked Geoff.

"Right. Hey Babe! Bring us some pizza." Geoff yelled at Bridgette. A few minutes later she came out with two plates with two slices of pizza. She sat down on the couch and took out her phone, and started talking to someone.

"Hello? It's Bridgette, how are you doing? That's great! I'm good, and the girls are too. Court they are getting so big. You should see them now. " She said into the phone. Geoff looked at me then smiled, I just sighed, drinking more of my beer.

"Come over? Do you still live in the condo by Central Park? Oh okay well I'll see you tomorrow. Love you too, bye." Bridgette said then hung up her phone. She looked at me, and gave me a weak smile.

"Duncan, I know you don't want to do this, but it's the right thing to do. Andrea deserves a chance to meet both of you guys so she can choose who she wants to live with." Bridgette told me. I spit out some of my beer.

"What the fuck Bridge?" I yelled. Bridgette glared at me for cursing, but what did she expect?

"Why does she need to choose one of us? I was just gonna keep her. Courtney didn't want her to begin with, she didn't tell me about her. She doesn't want her." I said quiet enough for only us to hear.

"Duncan! You don't know that. Maybe something happen. She was in school when she was pregnant maybe that's her reason behind giving her away." Bridgette replied defending Courtney's decision.

"Well tell me this Bridge. You had Al when you where in school, you didn't drop out. You finished. But most of all you kept her, and told Geoff. And that was when you guys were going through that bad –" I started, but was cut off by both Bridgette and Geoff 'Shh-ing' me.

"Dude. Don't." Geoff said in a warning voice. I threw my hands up.

"Whatever man, all I'm saying is that she could have told me this when it was all happening." I said, ending the conversation as I got up and walked into the dining room where the girls were talking, eating, and watching the little tv in the room. I sat at the table.

"Duncan, I did not know you had a daughter. Andy is pretty cool." Allison said to me smiling and patting Andy on the back.

"It was a secret. And yeah she is pretty cool Al." I told her, while smiling at Andy.

"Dunkan! Wook it's you when you was wittle." Taylor said point to the tv, it was showing more total drama stuff.

"Yup Tay. That's me when I was little." I said to her. Al and Andy started talking about the show, they asked me questions about the conditions, the cast, and the challenges. A few minutes later Bridgette and Geoff came in and we all just talk about random thing. It was kind of comforting. I looked at Andy who was laughing with Al. Who wouldn't want this. The joy of having a little girl who is proud of you after knowing you for a few hours. I be damned if I let Courtney take this away from me, she already took the first 15 years.

**Author's Note!**

**Happy New Years! :D My special gift to my readers. So Happy New Years to you guys. My new years resolutions is to finish my stories. :D Think I can do it? I do. Well Review! **

**Love Anna.**


	5. Chapter 4

Coming Home

Chapter 4

Duncan's POV

So today was the day that Bridgette and I were going to talk to Courtney. I really didn't feel like talking to her. But Bridgette was making me. If I didn't go, she was going to take Andy. I couldn't let her do that. That's my only reason for being here. I don't care about Courtney one bit. Just the fact that she didn't tell me about Andy makes me want to punch her in her face.

Bridgette was driving us to Courtney's apartment since she been there before. I sat in the passenger seat impatiently. I couldn't wait until this was over. Geoff was chilling at the park with the girls, while I'm here about to go through a conformation I'm not ready for. Bridgette looked over at me.

"Duncan it's not going to be that bad. We are all grown here. No need to be so hostile. We all make mistakes." Bridgette said trying to lighten the mood. But I was mad at Bridgette for making me come in the first place. I groaned and looked at the window.

About 10 minutes later we made it to Courtney apartment in Manhattan. The apartment looked over Central Park. Bridgette parked her car in the apartment's underground parking lot and we made our way to Courtney's room. Courtney's room was of course on the top, and took up two floors. I don't know why since she is the only one living there. But it's Courtney. I don't understand a lot of things about her. Bridgette knocked on the door, and then gave me a weak smile. I didn't return it. The door opened to reveal a man with no shirt on. He looked at Bridgette with a smile, then looked over to me, and frowned.

"Who is he?" he asked Bridgette. She was going to explain, but I didn't let her.

"I am Duncan, and I'm here to talk to Courtney." I sneered. The guy threw up his hands.

"I'm not trying to start trouble." He said, and then backed up to let us in. Bridgette walked in and I followed. The apartment was set up like a modern loft. Wood floors, white walls, with random stuff on them. The guy closed the door, and went into the back rooms. Bridgette walked into the large open living room that had a view of the park. The whole living room was white, even the fire place. It was crazy. Courtney soon came out from the back. She looked like she just got out the shower. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with a black tank top. Her hair was still damp and fell about 3 inches passed her shoulders. I guess she didn't notice me because she walked right into the kitchen and asked Bridgette if she wanted a smoothie.

"Aye Courtney, can you make me one too." I called out to her. Then there was a crash in the kitchen. Bridgette and I both got up to see Courtney standing over a sink with her hands over her mouth.

"Courtney! Are you okay? Did something break?" Bridgette jogged over to make sure everything was okay. Courtney came back to her senses and started to clean up her mess. I relaxed back into the couch, and listened to the hushed conversation in the kitchen.

"Bridgette! Why is _he_ here?"

"He needs to talk to you."

"About What!"

"He _knows…"_

Silence.

"_How_…"

"Still here." I told her. Courtney and Bridgette stood up abruptly. They both slowly walked over to the couch and sat down with their heads low. I felt like a father, who was about to punish his daughters.

"So when exactly did you plan on telling me about _our _daughter." I asked. Both of their heads snapped up. Courtney looked at Bridgette.

"I didn't know you were talking about _that_!" She squealed. Bridgette gave a weak smile then left the room leaving me and Courtney in the living room. She looked at me then ran her hand threw her hair.

"So how you find out about Andrea?" Courtney asked faintly. She looked scared out of her mind. But it's her own fault for lying about the whole thing.

"She came to my house saying she was my daughter. She was _trying_ to find _us_." I told her. Courtney's hand went back up to her mouth. She look like she was about to pass out. Her chest was heaving up and down rapidly.

"She only 15 ! How did she travel here from Vermont!" She squealed.

"How would I know? I didn't even know I had a daughter until yesterday!" I yelled at her. Courtney let go of her face and growled at me.

"Don't even try to do that Duncan." She warned sticking her little finger at me.

"DO what Courtney? Huh? Tell me." I asked annoyed. Courtney sensed my annoyance and stood up and walked over to me. She pointed her boney finger against my forehead.

"Don't try to act like if I had told you things would be different! You didn't want me! What makes you think that you would want the baby!" she yelled. I moved her hand out of my face and stood up, making Courtney back up.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that she was mine just as much as yours and you didn't tell me! Even if I didn't want her I wouldn't send her to a foster home!" I yelled getting frustrated. Courtney's chest started to heave up and down again.

"What else was I suppose to do? Huh? My boyfriend was never there, my parents would have killed me, and I was in school! And to add up to that I was emotionally unstable to even think about keeping her!" she yelled then pushed me on the couch. I stood back up and grabbed her arms.

"Don't put your hands on me, because I'm not afraid to hit you back." I warned. Courtney's face was filled with so much scorn.

"If you're here to tell me you want to keep her, the answer is no." She sneered, and then walked past me bumping me in the process. I grabbed her arm tightly.

"Let me go." She warned.

"You are not going to tell me I have no rights to _my _daughter." I growled. Courtney tried to yank her arm out of mine, but there was no way I was letting her go.

"Look at you. How do you think you are a fit parent? Who is going to think you are a fit parent? No one, because you're not." She said with as much venom she had. She was trying to die. She really wanted to die today. I yanked her close to me, she was so close I could feel her rapid heartbeat.

"You're no better. What kind of mother gives her daughter to complete strangers to raise. You don't even care about her." I told her.

" I care about her, I send her things she need. I go to check up on her. I'm a good mother." She defended herself. I pushed her away from me.

"Yeah because a good mother is living in a nice place like this while her daughter is in another state living in a trashy foster home. Bullshit Courtney!" I yelled throwing some book that was on the table to get out my anger.

"Why do you care so much!" She yelled in frustration.

"Because she is _**OUR DAUGTER **_**! **She deserves a good life. She makes me feel important. And I want her to feel important. She deserve that." I said calming down. Courtney didn't say anything. The room was silent.

"I want her to have a good life too Duncan." She said quietly. "That's why I want to have custody."

"Well, I guess we're going to court then." I told her. She sat on the couch, and crossed her legs. I sat back down.

"I guess so." It was silent the rest of the time. There was a lot of tension in the room. Courtney was looking out the window. I was watching her. She was sitting up straight like she was uncomfortable.

"Stop looking at me." She said quietly. I continued to look at her. She sighed then got up and walked to the back. Leaving me alone in the living. I waited for Bridgette to come from the back. If felt like forever for her to come.

"Duncan. Let's go to the park." I heard Bridgette say. I opened my eyes and say her looking down at me.

"Come on. We're going to the park." She said pulling me up. Courtney was standing behind her.

"All three of us?" I asked, looking at Courtney.

"Yes." Courtney answered.

"Why are you going." I asked annoyed.

"Because I want to see my daughter too." I answered.

"Guys can we please just go and not argue." Bridgette pleaded. We stopped arguing and followed her back to the car.

Andrea's POV

The wind was blowing threw my hair as I flew through the air. I had just jumped out my swing. Allison and I were trying to see who could jump the farthest. I won of course. The whole time we been in the park we have been having different challenges just to see who is better at what. I won most of them just because I had a lot of practice, when I lived in Alcon. Allison laid down in the sand and I did too. My ' No Plan' plan worked. I was so happy. To finally be with someone who likes me. It's so weird, but I like it. I sat up and looked at Allison.

"How are you so good at everything?" She said out of breath. I shrugged.

"I had a lot of time to practice." I said simply.

"So where did you come from? When I go to Courtney's I never see you." She asked.

"I lived in Alcon with… my grandparents." I told her. It wasn't really a lie. I did live in Alcon, and my foster parents were old enough to be my grandparents.

"Oh, are they cool?" She asked.

"They're different. But I love them. I just hated it up there. " I grabbed some sand and squeezed it in my hands. Allison didn't notice, but she didn't say anything else. She closed her eyes peacefully.

"Hey Allison, do you know a guy name Josh?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Josh Adamson?" She asked. I shrugged.

" Black hair, hazel eyes, tall." I tried to describe.

"Oh yup that's Josh Adamson." She clarified.

"So you know him." I asked again.

"Yeah, he's pretty popular at school. Everyone knows who he is. But he does his own thing. I used to have a crush on him, back in 9th grade. But why you ask?" Allison said shaking out her the sand from her hair.

"I met him when I came, and I need to take to him." I said remember how upset he was with me yesterday. I need to fix things with him.

"Oh well I don't have his number, but I could find it for you." She offered.

"That would be awesome." I smiled.

"Hey Girls!" We look to see Bridgette and Duncan walking towards us. I got up and ran and gave Duncan a big bear hug.

"Andy. I can't breathe." He said, and then I let him go.

"Sorry Duncan." I apologize.

"Hey Andrea, someone is here to meet you." Bridgette said to me. There was a woman standing behind her. She had long brown hair like. She had brown eyes, and freckles in between her eyes. If I wasn't mistake, I think this is…

"Courtney?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yup it's me Andrea. Courtney." She said. I ran over to her and gave her a hug. I was so wrapped up in hugging my mom, I didn't notice Duncan scowl, and walk over to Geoff.

"Oh Andrea, you so big. I remember when you were a little baby. You had the biggest and brightest blue eyes ever. You were so cute. I have some pictures of you back at home." She said with a big smile.

"You have pictures of me?" I asked confused.

"Of course you're my baby. Even though you weren't with me I always keep track of you. Remember those random people who would come and speak to you when you were down. That was me, and the random gifts. That was me too. " She told me. I smiled.

"Oh, so if you were always watching why didn't you just take me home?" I asked her. Her smile faded a little and she looked at Duncan. Who was talking with Geoff.

"Things were harder back then, then they are now. But all that matters is that we are here now." Courtney said looking back down at me, with a smile.

"Your right. All that matters is I have the two of you." I said hugging her again. I saw her smile fade a little but it was still visible. Something is not right.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. Her smile faded completely.

"Of course, I'm just really happy to see you." She told me. I just smiled. This was so awesome. Not only do I have a really awesome dad, I have a beautiful mother. But something was still bothering me. But I could ask that question another day.

"So you want to play a game?" Courtney asked me.

"What kind of game?" I asked her.

"Freeze tag?" she suggested. I shrugged.

"Sure, let's invite everyone to play." I told her. She called everyone in and told them what we wanted to do. Everyone agreed to play. The rest of the afternoon we played different types of games in the park. Then we went out to eat at a family restaurant. It was the most fun I had in my whole life. I could not ask for more. My life right now is what I always dreamed of. A happy family.

My Happy Family.

**Author's Note !**

**Well now Courtney and Duncan are going to fight in court for 15 year old Andrea. Who will get custody? Will Allison get Josh's number for Andrea? Will Allison find out the real truth about Andrea? Will Taylor be in the story more? Probably not. But Yeah short chapter. Next chapter…some of these questions will be answered.**

**Until Later… Review. **


	6. Chapter 5

Coming Home

Chapter 5

3rd Person

Today was the day Courtney and Duncan were going to go to court to see who would have custody over Andrea. The court house was empty and very quiet. That was until Courtney and Duncan walked in. Courtney was dressed in her "lucky" work suit, with her hair in a bun. Duncan was dress in a suit, which made him walk and stand stiff. All his piercings' were out, and his was slicked back. Courtney looked at him.

"_God he looks good."_ Courtney thought to herself before putting her game face on.

"I hope you're ready to lose Princess. I have the best lawyer in town." Duncan boasted shining her, his famous grin.

"As if ogre. I'm the best lawyer in New York, so tough luck winning." She bragged.

"Don't be so sure Sweetheart." Duncan said right before the door opened reveal a man dressed for success. He had tan skin, and slicked back hair. His eyes were green, and had a wicked smile.

"What's up Courtney? Ready to lose to the Gunn?" The man said as he walked up to Duncan and patted him on the back.

"Andrew Gunn? Andrew Gunn is your lawyer?" Courtney sputter, Andrew shot her a smile.

"Yup, I remember you saying you lost most of your cases to him. So here he is." Duncan said flashing her again his smirk.

"_Sneaky little bastard." _Courtney thought. She huffed then walked into the court room and got setup for the case. Duncan and Andrew touch each others' knuckles, for winning the little altercation. They walked in the courtroom to find Courtney already talking to the judge. Andrew jogged to catch up on the conversation her was missing, and Duncan sat down.

4 hours later

"The Jury has decided…" The judge started then looked around his courtroom, then down at Courtney and Duncan. "That in the best interest Andrea Taylor Delmont, that she will live with Courtney Delmont."

"Yes!" Courtney squealed, shooting Duncan a victorious smirk of her own, while he shot her daggers.

"And Duncan will move in with Courtney and Andrea for one year. Considering neither of you actually know the girl. This time together will bond you three together. As a family." The judge said with a fake smile, as Courtney started to complain. Duncan stood there with a neutral face.

"_This is not what I wanted."_ He thought.

"Case Dismissed." The judge said as he got up and left. Andrew shook Duncan's hand.

"Hey man. This is good. We didn't lose, but we didn't win either. But at least you get to see your girl." He told him with a pat on the back as he left the courtroom. Duncan walked over to Courtney who was laying back in her chair covering her face.

"Hey Princess lets go to _**our**_ home." He said with sarcasms. Courtney slides her hands off her face and looked at Duncan.

"I hate you." She said as she walked passed him out of the courtroom.

"Don't worry Princess. The feeling is mutual. " He said as he followed her. They both got in Courtney's car since Duncan took the subway to the courthouse.

"To my house, so I can start moving my stuff in." Duncan told her, in annoyed tone. Courtney looked at him.

"Don't talk to me like I'm your personal drive Duncan." She told him, in the same tone as him.

"Look. We wouldn't be in this place if you had just let me keep her." Duncan said raising his voice. In his mind, everything at this moment, is Courtney's fault.

"Shut Up!" She yelled, tired of hearing Duncan's complain. The drive to Duncan's place was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the rock musical blasting out the speakers. Courtney pulled up to Duncan's condo driveway, and unlocked the doors.

"Hurry up. We need to pick up Andrea from Bridgette's." She told him. He got out the car and started to pack some of the things he would need in the next couple of days. He also brought all of Andrea's things that she brought when she came. It had only been 15 minutes before Courtney came in complaining about how long he was taking. She helped him take their bags to the car, and once they were done, they went to Bridgette's.

When they got to Bridgette's house they both got out the car and walked up to the door. Bridgette opened the door with a smile. But it soon fell when she saw the unhappy looks on both Courtney and Duncan's face. She moved to the side and let Duncan walk through. Bridgette gave Courtney a confused face.

"Court, what happen?" Bridgette said as Courtney walked inside closing the door.

"I lost the case, that's what happened." She told her. Bridgette still gave her a puzzled look.

"Then why is Duncan upset too?" She asked.

"Because! He lost too." She said running a hand through her hair.

"Okay. I'm lost. Explain better Please." Bridgette said, as she leaned against the door.

"The judge decided it would be best if Andrea stays with me… And that Duncan needs to move in with me." She told her. Bridgette was looking at Courtney understanding.

"Hey, at least you get to keep her." Bridgette said with a smile. Courtney looked at Bridgette, and gave her a weak smile for trying to help.

Meanwhile

Duncan walked through the house and went straight to the fridge to get a beer. Geoff , already in the kitchen, looked at Duncan surprised.

"So I'm guessing you didn't win the case?" Geoff questioned. Duncan opened the beer and gulped half of the can.

"Nope I won. But Andy is not the only thing I won. I won Andy, a new house, and my crazy ex girlfriend" Duncan said finishing the beer and grabbing another.

"What?" Geoff uttered.

"That's what I'm saying. Courtney didn't give a shit about her. Now she's all about Andy. I can't stand her." Duncan said drinking his new beer.

"Bro, look on the bright side. You have Andy." Geoff said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but I have to live with Courtney for a year. A fucking year. What about my life. I have to live with that crazy girl, in her crazy house." Duncan complained. Geoff shrugged.

"Dude. Right now, Courtney is not your problem. Trust me. The year will go by fast, while Andy is there. She'll take all your time and you won't even know it." Geoff said giving Duncan his two cents. Duncan Sighed. Even though he knew Geoff was right, he wasn't going to let him know.

Andrea's POV

Today Allison and I spent the day walking around town. She was showing me all the places to go and meet high school kids. We went to The Cave, a small coffee shop where all Allison's friends hang. It was really cool. Having a real friend and having people actually want to meet me. I never had this before. I was always the loner, because I didn't have a family. I was labeled a delinquent because I spoke my mind, hand didn't let people run over me. But now, it was the opposite. I loved being here.

"Hey Andrea, You should try out for volleyball with me, Allison, and Keyah." Brianna, Allison's best friend asked me. Brianna is really cool. She is just like Allison. Brianna is care free. She is open minded. But unlike Allison she's been to juvie more than 5 times. Allison's only been 2 for have wild parties. Personally, I like Brianna. She is crazy. And Keyah is Allison's other best friend. She is nothing like them, other than her love for volleyball. Keyah is the relaxed on. You can call her the mother of the group. She is always making sure that what they're doing won't land Brianna in the big house. I looked at the three of them and smile.

"I love to try out with you guys. But I have no idea how to play volleyball." I said to them.

"Drea, can I call you Drea? We can teach you!" Brianna said jumping up from the bean bag chair she was sitting in.

"If we leave right now, we can make it to the park before the guys decided they want to make everyone pay to get in." Keyah said getting her bag ready to go.

"Keyah even if they are there, Brianna wouldn't pay for anything." Allison said, as she pulled me out of the Cave.

"The guys are a bunch of punks who try to scare people into doing whatever they want." Allison explained to me.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure Brianna can handle them." I told Brianna with a smile.

"Drea… We can handle them." She said with a smirk. "I know you been to juvie too."

"How you know?" I asked looking at Allison. She shrugged.

"It was me." Keyah said meekly. "I'm kind of nosey." She said with a weak smile.

"It's okay, I guess. I nosey too." I said with smile.

"Keyah! I told you don't snoop!" Allison yelled at her.

"Ally. Chill, I'm doing what I know it's in my blood to find things about people." Keyah said to her, with a evil smile. Now I see why they are friends. Keyah is a evil computer whiz… in a good way.

"You guys are funny." I told them laughing. The all smiled.

When we got to the park I heard Keyah sigh.

"They're here." Keyah said slowly. I looked around the park and was surprised with who I saw.

"Hot Stuff !" Demarco yelled running up to me. Today he was wearing basketball shorts and a Nike Tee shirt. His goons and other friends were dressed similar. He looked past me at Allison, Brianna, and Keyah.

"Hey girls." He said to them, then focusing all his attention back on me.

"So what bring you here?" he asked casually.

"Here to play volleyball. What's it to you?" I asked with a little attitude.

"Whoa there Andy, I'm just trying to have a conversation with a pretty girl." He said giving me a smile. When he told me that I couldn't help but blush. I mean he's not ugly, and I never got complements like this before. So of course I like it, but I don't think I like him…

"Demarco, don't you got somewhere to be?" Brianna asked annoyed. He looked at her, and his demeanor completely changed.

"Yo Brianna shouldn't you be sucking face with your boy." He said with venom. I don't know what is up between the two of them but I had to stop it. I pushed Damarco bringing his attention back to me.

"Chill. Were gonna leave, and you're gonna go play basketball. Bye." I said walking away with the rest of them behind me. Brianna let out a groan.

"I fucking hate him." Brianna expressed. Allison and Keyah both wrapped their hands around her shoulders. She looked up at me, then at Keyah.

"I checked her. She is trustworthy." She said. Now I'm confused.

"Okay. So Damarco and I use to go out. We went out for two years. I thought he was the live of my life. I gave myself to him. And a couple months after that, he accused me of cheating. Even though I wasn't. Then he ended things with me. Then talked about me like I was trash." Brianna told me. God I felt bad. I mean that was petty of him to do that.

"Damn. Well If it makes you feel any better. I beat him up yesterday. I can do it again if you want?" I said trying to make her happy.

"I told you she's cool." Allison said as Brianna laughed.

"Drea I have a feeling our best friend triangle just turned into a square." Brianna said, as she gave me a hug.

"Hey girls let's play volleyball. That's what we came here to do in the first place." Keyah said pulling out a volleyball from here bag. I didn't even know she was carrying that in her bag.

"Cool!" I said ready to learn the game.

I finally had friends. I finally had a family. I was finally complete.

**Author's Note.!**

**So here is a chapter for you. Just to let you know. I probably will not be updating as often, since it's Gateway time. And ACT and SAT and gosh. So many high school junk to do. But the first week of April I will be blowing up your emails So until next time.**

**I love you all. Review! 3**


	7. Chapter 6

Coming Home

Chapter 6

Courtney's POV

A week later

I dropped the last box on the floor in Duncan's new room. Duncan dropped his box then laid out on his new bed. Since we got out of court, my boss decided to give me a vacation to spend with my daughter and Duncan. I looked over at Duncan who was staring at me neutrally. I knew he was mad with me, but I could care less. So I left the room. I walked over to my room that was right down the hall from Duncan's room, and laid on my bed. The house was quiet since it was Monday, and Andrea was enrolled in school. It was just me and Duncan in the house. I could hear footstep walk pass by my room. I sat up to see Duncan standing in my doorway. I sighed.

"What?" I asked tiredly. He just stood there looking at me.

"What Duncan? I can't read your mind you know." I told him laying back on my bed.

"I just wanted to say I hate you for making me leave my house." He said bluntly. I just rolled my eyes.

"But I want to make Andy's year living here a good. So I'm just going to pretend like I don't hate you for her sake." He said before leaving my doorway. I just sat there. He acts like I don't want Andrea to have a good time here. I'm getting tired of Duncan's funk attitude. I got up and walked into my living room, and saton the white couch. I reached for the remote and turned the TV on. Andrea must have been watching TV earlier, because it was on Gossip Center.

"_Welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt! I'm Josh. And today we have some serious dirt to dish out._

_Remember the hit show Total Drama Island that came out 17 years ago? Oh course you do. It was a hit sensation. Well according to this letter. They are going to have a reunion. The date is unknown, but according to Chris McLean the contestants from all 3 season will be there. The season's second generation will have their reunion at a different time. Now we will show a little montage of all 3 seasons." _Josh came off the screen and then Camp Wawanakwa came up, showing all the campers doing random challenges. I sighed. Those were the worst days of my life. But I never had so much fun. Then a montage of all the couple formed on Total drama came up. Bridgette and Geoff, Trent and Gwen, Izzy and Owen, Heather and Alejandro, Duncan and Gwen, and Duncan and I. I stared at the screen neutrally. Duncan walked in and saw a snapshot of us kissing on the TV.

"Dumb ass show." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Then they started to show more randomness that happened on the show. I got up and walked into the kitchen and sat at on the bar stool and watched Duncan make a sandwich. He was making a monster sandwich with everything on it. He knew I was here, but didn't say anything. There was so much tension between us. I didn't like it, but I wasn't going to break it.

"Why are you watching that junk?" he asked me finally. I just shrugged.

"It was on when I turned the TV on." I told him.

"Well change it. I hate anything that has to do with that show." He told me taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I guess your life is going to be hell because there is a total drama reunion coming up soon." I told him. He started to glare at me like I was the one who called in to make a request for the reunion.

"What the fuck? First I find out I have a 15 year old daughter, then I have to move in here, now you're telling me that there is a reunion coming up." Duncan exclaimed.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" I asked.

"Because everything is your fault." He said finishing his sandwich.

"How!" I yelled.

"Because none of this would have happened if you just would have told me when you were pregnant. You think that I wouldn't be there. But I would have. Because that's my kid too. But no, you wanted to keep it your little secret. That's why everything is your fault." He said before walking out of the kitchen.

"And I'm inviting my friends over later. So let them in." He said as he walked back to his room.

"Dick." I cussed quietly. My phone started to ring and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yo? Duncan? Does Duncan live here?" Some guy slurred on the

"_Tune in later for a month long marathon of all seasons from 6 pm to 9." _

"Um yeah. Duncan lives here. I'll opened the door for you." I replied as I pushed the button on my phone that opens the door to the building. God I love my IPhone. I waited for the guy who I buzzed in to ring the doorbell. Once he did I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Courtney?" The guy had brown skin like mine, black skater hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing torn up jeans, and black tight shirt with grey Vans.

"Colton?" I asked surprised to see my cousin. He smiled then gave me a weird look.

"You and Duncan?" He started making crazy hand motions. I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"No." I stated clearly. Two more guys came up to the door.

"Dang Colton couldn't wait for the rest of us?" One guy said as he walked up to the door. He looked me up and down.

"Well, look who it is Evan." The guy with hazel eyes, a scar under his left eye, and brown hair said. He was wearing cargos and a black Nirvana shirt. I knew the guy the moment I saw him. Jason was one of Duncan's band mate back when we were dating. Jason hated me for so many reason, but his main one being that he felt I took too much of Duncan's time.

"Jason." I said with sarcasm. "I missed you so much." He noticed then gave me a fake smile.

"Same to you love muffin." He replied. The last guy walked through the two boy and smiled right in my face.

"Miss me?" He asked, and I couldn't help but smile. He had tan skin, with dark brown hair with natural light brown highlight, with green eyes. He was wearing a Hollister tee that showed his tribal tattoo on his right arm, and cargo pants with brown cargo boots.

"You know I did." I said reaching out my arms for a hug. Evan was Duncan's other band mate. He was Duncan's right hand man. Duncan was the bad ass while Evan was the sweetheart charmer. And Jason was just the Ass wipe that never left them alone.

"So I don't get a hug, and were family?" Colton joked. I laughed then gave him a hug as well.

"Duncan!" Jason called out walking pass me into my house. Evan and Colton also walked inside.

"Thanks for tell me they were here Courtney." Duncan said casually.

"Dude, I can't believe you and Sassy Pants got back together." Jason said to Duncan as I closed the door.

"We didn't." Duncan growled.

"Then why are you living with my cousin?" Colton asked.

"CT, why don't you ask her" Duncan told him while looking over at me, as well as the other guys. I looked at them, then narrowed my eyes at Duncan for putting me on the spot.

"Well! You gonna tell us why he lives here with you?" Jason stated loudly.

"Because we are raising out daughter together." I replied. Jason, Evan, and Colton's mouth dropped.

"Dude you had a baby? And you never told me? " Evan asked Duncan shocked.

"Hell! I would have if she told me when she was pregnant 15 years ago." Duncan told them. Colton's face was full of confusion, while Jason was just shooting me dirty looks.

"Told you she was good for nothing." Jason spat.

"So you guys are raising a 15 year old teenager… That was born 15 years ago now?" Colton said trying to understand. Duncan nodded.

"Why not raise her together when she was born?" Evan asked.

"Because apparently I wasn't there, and she was in school, and she was emotionally unstable. All that shit." Duncan mocked me. I gasped and walked up to them.

"You make it sound like I just gave her away!" I yelled. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Because you did!" He yelled back.

"What did you do with her once she was born?" Colton asked still confused.

"She gave her to a foster home." Duncan said as he walked into the kitchen to get some beer. He handed his friends a beer, and they all gladly drunk it.

"So why are you guys raising her now? Why not leave her at the foster home?" Jason asked.

"Because the girl just showed up at my door, with a duffle bag saying she was my kid." Duncan said.

"That still doesn't explain why you guys are raising the girl together." Evan stated.

"That's because Courtney didn't want me to raise her by myself. Even though she gave the girl up in the first place." Duncan replied.

"I did want her Duncan. Stop twisting my words." I groaned. He was trying to make me look like the bad guy. Evan and Colton looked over at me. I couldn't tell what they were thinking. Jason and Duncan on the other hand were glaring at me with pure hatred.

I sighed then walked into the back room and went downstairs into my bar. I grabbed a bottle of wine and took a shot. I was so tired of being made to look like the bad guy. No one other than Bridgette was on my side on this. At the time this was best for Andrea, that she go somewhere else. I took another shot, before my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered while looking at the wine bottle trying to decide if I want another shot.

"Courtney, how you been?" My friend Shane asked. Shane was a guy I been on and off dating. He was a guy I trusted with everything. We been friends since I college, and started dating about a year ago. The only reason it's on and off is because of our careers.

"I need to talk, and some drinks." I said into the phone.

"Do you want to meet up somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Let's meet at Exclusive. My treat." He told me. I agreed then got off the phone. I decided to take another shot then go to my room and freshen up. While I was getting ready to go I could clearly hear the guys talking about me. I hated that Duncan was living with me. I hate how he brought Jason here. He knew that Jason would be on his side no matter what when it came down to me. Faggot. Once I finished getting dress I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a black pencil skirt with a green blouse and green heels. I had put some loose curls in my hair and a little make-up. I always have to look good before I leave the house. I walked out the door and walked into the kitchen to grab my keys. The guys were in my formal living room with a shit load of food that would ruin my White Room. I snatched my keys then turned off the TV. All of them glared at me.

"You guys need to get out of this room. Go to the den downstairs. I can't afford for this room to get dirty." I told them.

"Who said we were going to make this room dirty?" Jason replied.

"Where are you going?" Duncan asked looking at my outfit.

"Out. Now Get out this room." I spat out harshly. Evan and Colton both got up. Jason was looking at Duncan, who was just glaring at me.

"I said get out." I sneered at them, after a minute of them looking at me. Duncan got up slowly. He was really starting to get on my nerves. He walked past me, and called for the guys to follow him downstairs. I sighed then left the house.

Andrea's POV

I was my first day of school and I was loving it. I told Allison that I wanted to make my own friends. And so far I've been doing really well. I had one class with Allison, and 2 classes with Brianna, and I had lunch with all three of them. Keyah was in all AP classes so I had no classes with her. It was lunch time and i were sitting at a table that Brianna had found next to all the upper classmen. Keyah was talking to some older guys while I was sitting, waiting for the table to fill up, looking around.

The lunchroom was full of people just talking, standing around, or eating. It was completely different from my old school. They all sat down. And ate or talked quietly to their table. This was new. Allison and Brianna walked over to the table. They both had guys on the side of them. Allison swung her hair over her shoulder then sat down next to me. Brianna rolled her eyes at Ally as she sat on the other side of me.

"She is so in love with him." Brianna whispered in my ear. Ally looked over at me.

"Andy this is David, my guy best friend. David this is Andy a childhood best friend. " Ally said with a smile. I smiled at David. David was a blond guy with brown eyes. He was wearing a Hollister shirt and blue jeans. He smiled back at me, and I notice he even had dimples.

"Hey, you have cute dimples." I complemented.

"Thanks, I like your freckles." He replied. I laughed a bit. Brianna and the guy she brought to the table were talking. Then out of nowhere he shouted.

"I'm Grayson! And I like Brianna a lot!" He shouted. Brianna looked over at us then a blush came up on her tan face. Everyone started to cheer. Grayson had milk chocolate skin. He had wavy black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans. He was laughing as he sat back down.

"Why are you so freaking embarrassing?" Brianna grumbled. Grayson wrapped his arms around her.

"Because I know when you go home you tell your friends how you like that I don't care about making a fool of myself. You dig it." He said with a smile. I must say he had a very cute smile. Keyah came to the table with a big smile.

"I have a date on Friday!" Keyah squealed. Brianna wiggled out of Grayson's grasp then gave her a disapproving look.

"Not with Alex. Please tell me not with him." She asked. Keyah raised a eyebrow at her.

"It is." She confirmed.

"Why are you upset Bri. She likes him and he likes her." Ally said with a disapproving look at Bri. Brianna rolled her eyes.

"She knows why. That's all that matters. But whatever. I'm happy for you Key." Brianna said before turning to Grayson. Keyah sat down and ran a hand through her long wavy weave.

"Who is the guy your going on a date with?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smile. She pointed to a tall mixed boy who was standing up talking to a bunch of guys. All I could tell is that he had a little beard and had bright colored eyes. I smiled.

"He's cute." I said to myself.

"I know. I like him since freshman year." Keyah said dreamily.

"Oh here I meant to text you this yesterday, but I forgot." Keyah said handing me a piece of paper with a number on it. It was Josh's number.

"Thanks." I said stuffing the number in my bag.

"No problem." She replied taking some of Brianna's lunch. Ally nudged me.

"Isn't that him over there?" She asked pointed at a guy wearing a grey hoodies with loose fitting skinny jeans. I waited for him to turn around before deciding it was him.

"Yeah, it is. I'll be back." I told her.

"Hey just go. Lunch is almost over. See you later." She told me while I got up. I walked over to Josh. He was showing his skateboard off to some girls. I walked over to him and he looked at me with his green eyes.

"Andrea?" He asked.

"Yep." I said with a small smile. Josh threw his skateboard under his arm, and gave me a smile.

"So you go to Hope. I was hoping that you go to this school. " He laughed. I smiled bigger.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look.

"When was I mad?" he asked with a frown. How could he forget. We only been together two times.

"When we were at the bus stop, and I had you look up those addresses." I reminded him. He nodded his head as he started to remember.

"Oh that… I wasn't mad. I was just confused on why you were going to that dude's house so late and by yourself." He told me.

_RING!_

"That's the end out lunch bell. It's time to go to your last period class." He told me. I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I don't have to go. Do you? I really need to tell you something." I told him, hoping that he would leave with me. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, come on I'll show you the way to go so you don't get caught." Josh said grabbing my hand and pulling my along.

We went through the back exit and walked through the back parking lot and walked on the sidewalk. Josh was holding my hand the whole way. I smiled to myself. He could've let go of my hand a long time ago, but he was still holding it. Josh looked down at me, the sun was shining down on him and made his green eyes sparkle.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked me as we found an empty bus stop bench to sit down at. I notice he had let go of my hand. I looked at him and sighed.

"Okay. I haven't been complete honest with you. And I feel like you should know the truth about me." I told him, I was surprised that my voice wasn't shaky. I was so nervous.

"Okay. Tell me." He said coolly.

"Remember when I asked you to look up those people?" I asked him. He nodded, so I continued.

"Well those are…" I started, but I couldn't finish. I looked away from him. I felt him put him hand on my leg.

"They are who Andrea." He told me. I looked over at him.

"My real parents. I'm a foster kid. And I ran away to find them." I told him. He was still staring down at me. I was nervous because he wasn't saying. I could fill my eyes starting to fill with tears.

"You're the only person I've told. " I told him as I tried to hold back my tears. I looked away from Josh. The silence was too much for me. I looked at Josh who still hadn't said anything. I just told him something I never told anyone and he has nothing to say.

"And now I see that was the wrong decision." I said angrily as I got up.

"I should've just kept it a secret." I said as I started to walk back to school. I heard Josh get up, and felt him grab my hand. I looked back at him as a tear fell down my face, I quickly wiped it off.

"It's not the wrong decision Andrea. I just don't know what to say." He told me looking down at me.

"I don't know what to say either." I said quietly. Neither of us said anything. I felt weird inside. I just wanted to get out of there.

"I'm going to go now." I said wiggling my way out of his hand, and walking quickly away. I didn't look back. I wanted to be as far away from Josh as possible.

I had decided to just go back to Courtney's. There was no point in going back to school anyway. I got on the subway and rode it to the closet stop to Courtney's place. Once I got out of the subway station I started to walk to her apartment building. The building was huge. I took a short cut through the park that was in front of the building. Once I got up to the door, I used the lock code she gave me to open it, and walked inside. I took the elevator and walked to the door and opened it. I saw that the kitchen and living room was empty. I sighed then walked into my room.

My room was a light blue. All the furniture was white. It wasn't my style though, but it was better than a black room with 6 other girls and 3 beds. I was even lucky enough to have my own bathroom. I went in there and looked at myself. My turquoise eyes were still watery. I washed my face with cold water to clear my mind. I had a wonderful day, until my talk with Josh. I sighed as I pulled my brown hair into a ponytail. I walked back into my room and found some sweat pants and a tank top and put them on. I just wanted to watch TV. I walked back into the White Room and sat on the couch, and turned the TV on. It was on Sports Center, they were talking about some game. I didn't feel like changing it so I didn't. I just sat there and thought to myself.

Duncan's POV

The guys had left around 1 to go smoke. I would've gone with them but I knew Andy was going to be back around 1. I hated that I was living with Courtney. Her house is so prefect. I was walking around just looking at things she had placed around her house; Pictures, awards, cards, paintings, random knick knacks. That's when I heard the TV come on in the living room. I walked in there to see Andy on the couch. She looked up at me with her big turquoise eyes and smiled.

"Hey Duncan." She greeted me.

"Andy, what's up." I said as I jumped over the couch to sit next to her.

"Nothing much. School was cool. But I'm glad to be back here. " She told me as she started to flip through the channels.

"Skip any classes?" I asked with a smirk. She spun her head towards me quick, eyes opened wide. I laughed.

"Let me guess… the bus stop behind the school, next to the McDonalds?" I questioned.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I can smell the food on you. Plus, that's where everyone goes when they skip." I told her remembering my high school days. She pulled her hair up to her noise to smell it, then gave me a confused look.

"I don't smell anything." She retorted.

"Kid, I use to be a street delinquent. I know what McDonald smells like." I laughed while she smiled at what I had said. At that moment the front door opened and Courtney came inside with a couple of shopping bags.

"Courtney!" She yelled as she went to hug and help her mom. I inwardly frown at the sight.

"Hey Andy, I got you something." Courtney said as she walked into the kitchen and set the bags down. She looked over at me, and smiled.

"Hey Duncan, I got you something too." She said as she handed Andy a bag. I got from the couch and walked over to them. Andy was opening her bag then she gasped. She pulled out an IPhone box.

"An IPhone? Thanks Courtney." Andy said as she gave Courtney a hug. Courtney laughed as she hugged her back.

"I'm going to go program it right now. Look Duncan!" She said with a smile as she shoved the phone in my face.

"Cool." I said coolly as she walked back into the living room. Courtney was still digging in back when she handed me a bag.

"That's for you." She said with a small smile. I grabbed the bag and looked inside. It was just a box. I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Open the box genius." She told me while rolling her eyes. I looked back at the box, and took it out the bag. It was a ugly wooden looking box. I opened it and was a pocket knife.

I hate to admit it, but it was pretty nice.

It was steel. And the handle was a dark green. And there was even a little skull engraved in the handle. I picked it up to see how it would feel in my hands. It was pretty damn awesome. I could really do some damage with this baby. I looked back at Courtney; she was taking things out of the other bags.

"Um, thanks Courtney." I said putting the knife into my pocket. She looked up at me.

"No problem. Just think of it as a peace offering. " She said as she went back to her bags. I was about to walk over to Andy when she called me back.

"Hey, I know your probably still mad at me about the whole house thing. So I been thinking if you want you can have the whole downstairs to yourself. There's only one room down there, but if you want that to be your area, I'm cool with it." She said looking back at me.

"Nah, I'm find where I am. Besides, I want to be close to my family." I said with a smirk. Courtney blushed then turned around. Don't get me wrong. I'm still mad at her for keeping Andy a secret. But I love to mess with her. She is still my Princess.

**Done. Done. Done. I have no clue why I had a urge to write this chapter, but aren't you glad I did? I know it's been awhile and I very sorry to info you guys that even though it's summer… my updates won't happen as often. I have a Job! And I work all the fucking time. Sorry about that. But yeah. I will try my best to update more often. **

**So just a little recap.**

**Courtney is trying to make peace with Duncan.**

**Duncan doesn't Hate Courtney, but he is still mad at her.**

**Andrea is upset with Josh, and doesn't have a good reason to actually be mad. **

**Okay that is all! Until next time.. I love you all. **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**4 long months of waiting. And I want to give all my patient readers a cookie for not killing me. . I want to give a shout out to EVERYONE for the support. **

**Silly Billy, i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven, Molly, Courtneycat, .Cake, EmmaTheHomicidalSquid, DxC , icarlyfanatic101 ,M87, jster1983, Oliviakins, IGotAStoryToTell, angelprincess ino , Leslie-Was-Here, Mello's-Dark-Chocolate, SkorpionQueen012, WhiteTigerStripes, Brickwall847, Kirei Tsuki, lunarmidnightwolf, Melly Black, Princess Zelda98 **

**I love you all. Know read this Chapter and enjoy it.!**

Coming Home

Chapter 7

Duncan's POV

Saturday

"So why was your hair green?" Andy asked me looking in one of my old photo albums. I turned around from my desk and looked at her.

"Because it was my favorite color." I told her, she flipped the page in the book. I got up and sat on my bed next to her. I looked at the picture and laughed. She looked up at me.

"What's so funny?" she asked. I pointed to a picture of me holding a green guitar when I was a kid.

"My ma took that picture right before I smashed that guitar into the ground." I chuckled. She raised a eyebrow.

"And that's funny?" she question me, I looked at her.

"Yeah! Because my brother got a new guitar better than mine, so I smashed mine so I would get a new one." I told her with a grin. She smiled a bit.

"So did you get a new guitar?" she asked.

"Nope." I laughed. "I was guitar-less until I made enough money to get a new one."

"Your weird man." Andy laughed turning the page to the book. "Pamela?" She pointed to a woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"That's my mom." I told her. She looked at the picture really hard.

"I seen her before." She looked up at me.

"Where?" I asked her.

"At the foster home. She would come and talk to me. And sometimes she would give me gifts. She went there a lot." She told me. I looked at the picture, then back at Andy. She had already turned the page, and started to look at the other pictures. I got off the bed and grabbed my keys off my desk.

"I'll be back Andy. You have my number right?" I asked looking at her.

"Yup, in my phone." She smiled.

"Okay, call me if you need anything. Courtney said she's working late today." I told her before walking out the room.

"Bye!" She called to me. I walked out the apartment and rode the elevator all the way down to the parking garage. I got in my car and started it. I was about to pay the old woman a visit.

After an hour drive to West Village, which is only a 15 minute drive, I finally made it to Ma's. It looked a lot better then I remember. The grass was nice and green. Her flower bed was blooming with fall flowers. The 2 story house was repainted white with blue trimmings. The drive way was full of cars, I didn't recognize. I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. It took awhile before a girl with long black hair with a white strip and green eyes opened the door.

"Duncan!" She yelled giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Sam. How is life?" I said ruffling her hair. She looked up at me.

"Good now that I seen my brother." She joked. I walked into the kitchen to see the rest of the family. My older brothers, Dallas and Kevin, were on the laptop watching videos. Sam sat at the bar stool and called out for her twin sister, Kayla. Kayla looked just like Sam but her hair was shorter. Kayla walked into the kitchen talking on the phone.

"Every time I see you I swear your hair gets shorter and shorter." I told her as I took a seat next to Sam. Kayla smiled and ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Dude! Where have you been? I swear it's been like forever since I seen you." She said sitting next to me.

"I've been at home chilling." I told them.

"Well you should chill here more often. We get tired of hanging out with them." Sam said pointing to Kevin and Dallas. Dallas looked over at us.

"Hey. I'm the cool older brother though." He told then with a smirk.

"He's right." I agreed.

"But you're old..." Kayla laughed. Dallas groaned.

"I'm only 39. Kevin is 37. And Duncan is 35." Dallas told the twins.

"Yeah, but Duncan looks and acts younger. Kevin acts older than you, so he sucks." Sam told them. Kevin just gave her the finger.

"Love you too Kev." The twins said in unison.

"So when is the big 21th birthday?" I asked them. Sam and Kayla smiled.

"How could you forget? They never shut up about it." Kevin finally said turning around.

"Shut up Kevin." Kayla told him.

"Oct 23. We're gonna have the ultimate bash!" Sam screamed along with Kayla. Kevin got up.

"I can't take anymore of this." He said going upstairs. Dallas got up and went to the fridge and found him a coke.

"So where is ma?" I asked.

"Out with the Monsters." Dallas laughed. The Monsters are all 5 of Dallas's kids.

"Where are Kevin's kids?" I asked them.

"With Pops." Kayla said running her hands through her short hair.

"Of course." Sam added. Kevin's kids were boring law abiding citizens, like my dad. While Dallas's kids were raging animals, like him and myself. Only ma could control them. The front door slammed open and 2 teens came running in. Abby and Adam, the twins.

"Look what Gran let Abby get!" Adam shouted angrily. Abby walked up to her dad and showed him her ear. She had three earrings in one ear and 2 in the other.

"Nice." Twins cooed in unison. Dallas smiled at her.

"Why 2 in one ear and 3 in the other?" he asked her.

"That's what I wanted." She said with a smirk before walking off into the living room. Adam just watched her.

"Don't get pissed when I come home one day with a shit load of tattoos." Adam said walking away.

"Adam! No CUSSING!" Ma yelled as she walked into the kitchen holding Ella, Dallas 1 year old baby.

"Whatever Gran." He called out. Ma looked at Dallas.

"I told you to watch their cursing." She said as she handed him his baby.

"I know, Rose handles all that. I'm the cool one." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked over at me.

"Duncan, give mommy a kiss. I haven't seen you in forever." She said hugging me and giving me a kiss on the head.

"I know ma. I missed you too." I told her. She let me go and pinched the girls' cheeks.

"Where is Kevin?" She asked going to the fridge grabbing a coke.

"Upstairs being Kevin." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Where are the other two?" Dallas asked referring to his other kids Lily and Zach.

"Outside. You should go watch them. You know how they are when no one's watching." She said before there was a loud scream from outside. Dallas sighed before going outside to see the damage they had caused.

"Hey mom, can me and Sam go out tonight?" Kayla asked her, she shrugged.

"What she means is can we borrow the car." Sam smiled. Ma eyed them.

"Last time I let you girls have the car I had to go and buy a new one." She said. The rolled their eyes.

"That was when we were kids. Besides, Duncan crashed more of your cars." Kayla said bringing me into this.

"Duncan was a reckless boy." She said not caring I was sitting here.

"We'll be careful." Sam pleaded. They gave Ma the dreadful puppy dog face. Ma gave in and handed them the keys to her car.

"If you buy us a car for our birthday, this will no longer be a problem." Kayla told her before kissing her cheek and leaving the room. Sam followed her waving bye.

"Those girls are almost as bad as you. And you were bad." She joked. I gave her a small smile.

"So what brings you down here?" she asked sitting next to me. I looked at her.

"Why were you visiting foster homes in Vermont?" I asked her. She smiled and placed her hand on mine.

"I was looking for someone." She told me.

"Who?" I asked, she gave me a look.

"Son, if you're here asking me questions about this… You know exactly who I was looking for." She told me with a smirk.

"Courtney told you about her?" I asked angrily.

"Calm down. No one told me about her. I went there to help out the Tim and Marie with their foster home. And I saw this beautiful girl who looked just like Courtney, but with your eyes." She told me. "I called Courtney and asked about the girl and she told me it was hers. She told me that you didn't know and thought it was best if you didn't find out."

"And you listened to her?" I yelled.

"No. I did what felt was best for the girl. Courtney wasn't ready to raise that girl and you weren't either. At least at the home I knew she was in safe hands with Tim and Marie."

"Then why did she run away and show up at my house?" I questioned her. She just smiled at me.

"She's a rebel, it's in her to do wild things." Ma said before walking into the living room. "Come on Duncan, hang out with mommy." I sighed and followed my mom into the living room. Might as well stay with them for a little bit.

Andrea's POV

I had finish looking in looking in all of Duncan's photo albums and I was bored. I pulled out my phone, it's on 3:07. I sighed then got up from his bed. I went into my room, and sat at my desk. I pulled out my phone and went to Twitter. Keyah made it for me. She said it's the easiest way to stay connect with everyone without talking to them. I still think it's a little stalker-ish, but hey it works. Keyah had me following everyone that I told her I know. I was scrolling down my… I think it's called timeline? But yeah! I was scrolling down that and I saw that Brianna and posted a picture. It was her and Grayson and the park. Her black curly hair was blowing in the wind against her tan skin. Her hazel eyes looked brighter than usual and she was smiling, while Grayson was kissing her cheek with his eyes closed. It was cute, so I mentioned then in a tweet.

'_ BreezyTheWeezy & KillerInstincts are sooo cute. Hope you guys have fun in the park.'_

They both reblogged… no retweeted it short after. Then my phone started to ring, and a picture of Brianna face came up on my screen. I answered the call.

"Hey." I answered.

"Andy! Hey! Don't live in the big apartments in Manhattan?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" I asked spinning around in my chair.

"Well Grayson just left and I was wondering if you want to hang out for a little bit." She told me. I smiled.

"Yeah…Umm come up to the building and I'll buzz you in." I told her, while I got up and went to my closet.

"Okay. I'll be up there in a few." She said before hanging up. I picked out some skinny jeans with rips in them and pulled them on. I found my old dusty brown ankle boots. I found my favorite red ruffled shirt and a jean jacket. I shook my brown hair and found my old red bow headband. I went to the bathroom and washed my face with soap and decided to go ahead and brush my teeth again. I smiled in the mirror once I was done, my freckles stood out more against my mocha skin. I went into the white room and turned the TV on, while I waited for Brianna. The door bell rang and I opened the door. Brianna smiled as she walked in.

"Gosh, you look great!" She said looking at my outfit. I laughed.

"You look nice too." I said looking at her white floral dress. She had on black leather ankle boots with a black leather jacket.

"Thanks girl. But come on. I love coming down here, there are so many places to hang out." I texted Duncan telling him that I was going out, while we walked to the elevator. Once we were outside Brianna started to tell me about the area. The park in front of the apartment is Central Park, but the part by my apartment is nicknamed The Lovers Den. It was close to the Victorian Gardens and the Wollman Rink. It's the most beautiful part of the park, well that's what Brianna thinks. Down the street from the park is a coffee house, a diner, and a restaurant. There are many little boutiques and stores. She told me if I wanted to meet people my age, that I show go down a block from the coffee house. There was a very popular music store that had a Starbuck inside and even had live musicians come and play on occasion. There was also a teen clothing store down the street and a McDonalds. There was a book store, and two shoe stores. This was the place she call the Teen Paradise of Manhattan. We walked into the music store, it was nice. In front of the doors was the Starbucks station. To the left of it was the actual music store, and to the right was the live performance area with a mini stage and tabled and booths. Brianna led me to a booth that gave us a clear view of everything in the store.

"This is the place you come to if you want to meet people. Bring your laptop and just chill with your favorite drink, and wait for people to start talking to you." Brianna said with a smile as she looked at all the people in the store.

"Hey Bria! I thought that was you." An Asian girl came up to our table wearing the Starbucks uniform.

"Peaches!" Brianna said getting up and hugging the girl. Peaches looked at me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Peaches!" She said sticking out her hand and I shook her hand.

"Andy." I smiled. Brianna sat back down and made room for Peaches.

"I can't sit, I'm _working_." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh well since your _working _do you think you can sneak us something to drink?" Brianna whispered. Peaches took out her notepad.

"Sure just give me a dollar or something so it looks like you paid." Peaches told her. Brianna pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to her.

"What would you guys like?" She asked.

"The regular." Brianna said. Peaches looked at me.

"Umm cherry frap with extra whip cream." I told her, she smiled.

"I love the fraps. I prefer the pineapple and coconut one, but cherry is good too." She laughed. "I'll be back with your orders."

"She is one girl you want to befriend. She is the coolest girl in Manhattan. And she knows everyone." Brianna told me, and I nodded.

"She throws parties too. She's known for her killer dance moves." She added.

"Does she go to Hope?" I asked her.

"No, Hope isn't a public school. She goes to one of the public schools down here." She told me.

"Ohh, so where do you live?" I asked her.

"Staten Island. And Allison lives in the suburb on the outskirts of Staten Island." She told me.

"What about Keyah?" I asked.

"She lives in Brooklyn." She said before Peaches came over with the drinks.

"Hey guys I'm loving the rebel look. And I think those guys over there are loving it too." Peaches told us looking in the direction of three guys sitting at another booth across the room. I looked over at them; they were talking among themselves and would casually look over at us.

"Cute huh?" Peaches asked me with a smile.

"Yeah, they kind of are." I replied. Brianna looked over at them.

"Peaches, those guys performed at your party last week." Peaches turned around and looked hard at them.

"Zayn?" Peaches yelled over to their table. One of the guys looked over at us. He had fair skin with dirty blond hair that was partially covered by a grey beanie.

"It's me Peaches, you guys played at my party a couple weeks ago." Peaches recalled. Zayn got up, he was pretty tall, and he was wearing a red shirt with black denim jeans and red worn out converse. He was really cute.

"Peaches. What's up?" he said walking over to our table.

"Good. No great! What about you?" She said giving him a hug.

"Dude, I'm good. Guys come over here." Zayn called to his friends. The two other guys came over to our table. One of them had mocha skin like mine with brown eyes and black fade that was also covered with a beanie. He was wearing brown cargo shorts, black Levi's, and a black polo. The other guy was Hispanic with bronze skin with thick black hair that went a little above his shoulders. He had on a white wife beater and washed out straight leg jeans and white Addias.

"You remember my band mates. Malik" The guy with mocha skin waved" and Liam." The Hispanic guy smiled as Zayn pointed to his friends.

"Of course! You guys were awesome and everyone loved you guys." Peaches said excitedly.

"You guys can sit, you don't have to stand." Brianna said scooting down in her booth seat. Malik and Peaches sat down on her side. While Zayn sat next to me.

"I rather stand." Liam said in a slight smile.

"Whatever man. So who are you two beautiful ladies?" Zayn asked looking at me and Brianna. Zayn's eyes were incredible green. It was like looking at a gem.

"I'm Brianna." Brianna introduced herself.

"And I'm Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy." I told him. Zayn and Malik smiled.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Malik said. His eyes were a grey color. It made him look like her was staring into your soul when he looked at you.

"So what brings you guys down here?" Liam asked.

"Well Andy just moved here and I was showing her around." Brianna said. Zayn, Liam, Malik, and Peaches all looked over at me, which made me blush.

"Really? Well the four of us live in Manhattan." Peaches told me.

"We could hang out sometime." Zayn said with a smile.

"Yeah we can show you all the other cool places to go down here." Liam added.

"Brianna you can join too. It can be all of us." Malik said with a small smile. Brianna blushed a little while she smiled.

"Umm, okay." She laughed awkwardly. Liam looked over at Peaches.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Liam asked her. Peaches sighed and she leaned her head back. She looked at everyone, and got up sadly.

"I guess I have to go back to work. Nice meeting you Andy. Stop by anytime for a drink. See you guys at school. And Bria call me later." Peaches said walking back into the Starbuck circle area.

"So what school do you guys go to?" I asked them.

"Manhattan High." Malik said.

"Home of the Tigers." Zayn added.

"What about you guys?" Liam asked.

"Hope High." I told them.

"Home of the Eagles." Brianna added.

"Nice." Liam said nodded.

"So you guys play sports?" I asked wanting to know more about these dudes.

"Nahh, we just play music together." Zayn answered.

"So who does what?" Brianna asked.

"I play guitar, Liam sings, and Zayn plays drums. We have a bass player, Neil, but he's new to the group." Malik answered.

"Neil is an awesome bass player, but he doesn't like to hang with us." Liam told us.

"And that's bad?" I asked.

"Kind of. Your band mates are family. If he doesn't want to hang with us, then he's not really part of the band." Zayn explained, Brianna and I nodded in understanding before Malik asked us if we played sports.

"I play volleyball and soccer." Brianna told them.

"Nope. I'm more into music." I told them. They all smiled.

"Really? Do you play anything?"

"Piano, and I was learning the drums and guitar before I moved." I told them.

"Nice." Liam said.

"You know we can teach you if you want." Malik told me.

"Yeah it's no problem." Zayn smiled.

"Brianna we can teach you some too." Malik said with a smile.

"I'm flattered." She told him with a blush.

"Here here's my number. Whenever you want to hang out, or even want to learn how to play something give me a ring." Zayn said giving me a card with his number on it. I laughed when I read it.

"You guys must be really serious about this band thing." I smiled at them.

"Yeah! People all over NYC want us to play for them." Malik laughed.

"Hey guys Neil just texted me and said he needs us to come by." Liam told his friends. Zayn looked at me.

"Well I guess we got to go. But for real give me a ring when you want to hang out or something." Zayn said getting up.

"Same goes to you Brianna." Malik told her getting up.

"Bye guys." I said as they walked out of the store. I looked at Brianna once they were out of the store.

"I think Zayn is really into you." Brianna told me with a smile. I blushed.

"I think Malik was into you." I retorted.

"I taught it was just me!" She laughed.

"But they were really cute." I smiled.

"Yeah, but I have Grayson." She cooed

"And I have no one." I sighed.

"What about Josh?" She asked.

"It's a long complicated story." I sighed again.

"I have all the time in the world." Brianna told me.

"See if I tell you... you have to promise to stay my friend and not tell anyone." I told her seriously.

"Okay. Go ahead." She told me. I told her everything, starting from being running away from my foster home to telling Josh. Brianna placed a hand on mine as tears ran down my face. I had no reason to cry, but I was.

"Andrea, honey, it's okay I'm still your friend, and I'm not judging you for keeping a secret like this, I would to. And it's horrible that Josh didn't say anything . But you got to get over it and him. Josh is nothing but trouble. You can do much better." Brianna told me. I wiped my tear and smiled at her.

"Thanks Bria. I needed to get all that off my chest." I told her. Brianna got up.

"Give me a hug." She ordered. I got up and she gave me a tight hug.

"Andy, I just want you to know that you know you're not alone. You can tell me anything. And I will still look at you the same. Even if you decided to decide to do something crazy, like be a pornstar." Brianna laughed.

"I love you Bria. I really do." I told her. "Now let go shopping or something." I laughed as we walked outside.

**Oh My Gosh. I'm am sooo sorry for the long wait. I'm not even gonna give you guys my excuses for why it's been so long. I just want to say sorry and I hope this chapter was to your liking. But I'm going to be honest with you guys. I will Probably not be updating this very often. But I will strive for at least once a month. **


End file.
